I Got These Shades!
"I Got These Shades!" is the fourth episode of the first season of "Super Object Battle", and premiered on May 12th, 2013. Before the elimination Umbrella was at her mansion, which wasn't the prize for winning SOB, therefore if Umbrella wins, it's absolutely pointless. Umbrella told the Blue Blanket butler to get her a slice of pizza, and he obeys. She told the Green Blanket butler to get her a soda, but the butler refused and Umbrella scared him into getting her one. The intro plays, but between Cherry and Disco Ball, a poorly drawn picture of Circle appears, and Circle asks if it's supposed to be funny. Sticky says that it is. The intro then plays on uninterrupted. Get a comb or be sent home! The results of Milky's team's elimination in this episode were as follows: Moon was the third eliminated in a landslide of 26 votes. The Punchy Box (SOB's placeholder for II S1's Fist Thingy) appeared for the first time and sent Moon to the Pitch-Black Room, where Lemony and Balloon were. Sun recieved a horribly drawn comic from Moon, being depicted as an idiot in the comic. The Challenge Sticky announced that the challenge was a race where the contestants build the cars. Cherry spoke some unintelligible, and Envelope didn't understand him. Berry said that only she can understand him, and that he said "How?" Sticky told everyone to find out, then pressed a button, signalling the start. Acorn told Bucket that Sticky was wierd, then Sticky told everyone to build their cars. We can hear the production of cars, and Umbrella noticed Yellow Face carrying Bow. Yellow Face said that it was "Yebow Face". The bow fell, and Envelope, Acorn, and Umbrella reacted, "YEBOW!", with Umbrella burning herself, the bow, Envelope, and Acorn. Grassy announced that he had some shades, naming the episode, and Spoony had to insert a window into the car. Envelope was driving, but fell off a cliff. The Speaker Box from BFDI said that "the right way was that way". Cherry is riding a rock across the world of Minecraft. Soapy was glad to win, but got hit by Cherry. Bucket was riding Skateboard while Jack's version of the credits music of Object Universe episode "I have a car for no apparent reason" played, and crossed the finish line. Burger wanted to choose the rock, but Circle told him that Cherry already chose it. Radio from BFAW said "YAAAY-" but got cut off by Pumpkin, who said that he can join and came back from Super Object City with Rainbows and Chainsaws. Soapy touched Hot Sauce, but burned up. Sticky recovered the contestants with the Object Recoverererererer. Later, everyone ended up in the Fire Dimension from SOB 3, with Drago being happy. Sun's team won, Skateboard's team came in second, and Milky's team was up for elimination. As TWJ knew that the audience would vote off Umbrella, the next Comb Ceremony is a Contestants vote, with Umbrella reacting "Hey!", and we were tuned for extras. After the challenge *Credits: **SOB 5 coming out June 1st **Written by Thewugglejack and PaperCutCity **Animated by thewugglejack and MegaAnimazing **Directed by thewugglejack **Voice Actors: ***Burger: Spongy318 ***Music Disk: bowserjr2215 ***Bushy: MegaAnimazing ***Milky: koolwhip555 ***Sun: PaperCutCity ***Teapot: 2000MrPie ***Bucket: AwesomePro403 ***Lemony, Circle, Hot Sauce, Grassy, Envelope, Cherry, Forky, Drago, Limey, Umbrella, Banana, Spoony, Berry, Notebook, Balloon, Skateboard, Radio, Pumpkin, and Sticky: Thewugglejack ***Blue Blanket, Green Blanket, and YeBOW Face: Thewugglejack Episode 5 was hinted to be very strange. We are shown thewugglejack's first Anime Studio animation, his first "good" Anime Studio animation, and that assets have been released Trivia *This is the first time that Circle was in the intro. *Moon's comic was a reference to Ice Cream's comic from Object Universe episode 7. *This is the first episode where Banana didn't appear, which could have foreshadowed the events of the next episode. *This is the first episode to use Grassy's new design. *This is thewugglejack's favorite episode currently. *The "Recoverererererer" scene was reused from Burning Bananas, the previous episode. Goofs *After the intro interruption, Cherry can be seen for a split-second before transitioning into Disco Ball. *Bushy is referred to as Bush in the credits yet again. *The credits erroneously call this episode "Well, I got these shades!" Category:Episodes Category:Part 1 Episodes